La Nueva Esposa Levi-san
by Anne Scarlett
Summary: Basado en el Doujin de la artista Ongre-Tamy: A sus 22 años Eren se casó con el Jefe Demonio de la oficina en la cual trabaja, ahora Levi es su "esposa" y se siente feliz en su rol de ama de casa. Oneshot que participa en la segunda convocatoria de las páginas de facebook "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0".


LA NUEVA ESPOSA LEVI-SAN

 _Basado en el Doujin de la artista Ongre-Tamy_

 _Oneshot que participa en la segunda convocatoria de las páginas de facebook "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0"._

 _NOTA DEL DOUJIN:_

 _Personajes Ajustados para este One-Shot:_

 _Eren: Aprendiz (Edad 22 años); Graduado de la universidad con la calificación de F. Ingresó a la empresa gracias a la conexión con su padre quien pertenecía a la alta categoría antes de su deceso. Se confesó a su jefe dos días después de la asignación a su nuevo puesto de trabajo, se casaron a los tres meses posteriores a una broma de su superior "quisiera tener el apellido del mocoso…", los sentimientos cambiaron satisfactoriamente entre los dos. Puede volverse un titán al instante en que se hiere o se muerde intencionalmente ante una esposa carente de habilidad culinaria y violenta. A pesar de que se ha casado tiene un correcto control del uso de su dinero o tarjeta de crédito de su esposa. Él solo quiere gastar su dinero en Cosplays._

 _Levi: Jefe de área (Edad: Secreto): Antes de ingresar a la empresa con su empleo seguro ocupaba su tiempo con sus malas amistades en actividades ilícitas. Rápidamente se convirtió en el gerente demonio que todos recuerdan, de repente dejó la compañía apuntando a sus nuevas expectativas: Convertirse en una apática esposa. Hoy es un ama de casa. Compraron un apartamento de dos habitaciones, aumentando el costo de la hipoteca, siempre lleva ese delantal que parece encantarle a la persona en cuestión (por cierto, tiene 10 de reserva). Conservan una actitud distante, le avergüenza bañarse juntos, incluso en la noche es muy discreto, la actitud reservada no tiene ningún sentido en la vida de casados, pero el marido no se queja. El ha comenzado a preocuparse por su peso después de casarse por lo que duermen en habitaciones separadas._

Eren y Levi, llevan medio año de casados, se quieren… mucho.

Eren abrió los ojos pesadamente cuando la alarma del despertador sonó en repetidas ocasiones. Despertó abrazando una almohada y al girarse calló en cuenta que su esposa ya no estaba junto a él. Se desperezó y vistiendo una bata salió de la habitación.

En el comedor, su fuerte y elegante esposa tarareaba una canción mientras colocaba los platos sobre la mesita y acomodaba los cubiertos y las servilletas para poder desayunar.

Eren suspiró observando al hombre con el que ahora compartía su vida, vestía la impecable camisa blanca, el pantalón pulcro y por supuesto, el delantal rosa cuyos volados le causaban más de un suspiro. Trató de acercarse lentamente con la intención de sorprenderlo y robarle uno o dos besos. Pero su amada esposa hizo un giro rápido, le aplicó una llave de Yudo y lo dejó tambaleando en la silla del comedor.

—¡Tch! Idiota… Está no es hora para hacer esas cosas.

—Solo quería un besito de buenos días –Se quejó Eren–además estuviste lindo anoche, esposa, hiciste todo lo que un hombre recién casado sueña con que su esposa haga al llegar a casa: Servir una cena hecha con amor y esperarlo desnudo en la habitación.

Levi bajó lentamente la mirada y ocultó el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Eso fue anoche, ahora debes desayunar o llegarás tarde al trabajo –respondió el adorable "esposa" colocando en el plato de Eren una masa brillante.

—¿Qué es esto, esposa? –Preguntó Eren mirando con curiosidad el plato.

—No preguntes y trágatelo.

Eren intentó pinchar con el tenedor aquella cosa rara, pero no lo logró estaba completamente congelado.

—Esto… Esposa, creo que esto no es comestible.

—¡¿Qué no es comestible?! ¡Pasé toda la mañana en la cocina preparándolo para ti!

—Pero… Está congelado.

—¡Congelado mis narices! –Le golpeó con el plato en la cabeza.

Eren pensó que lo mejor sería escapar a la furia de su amado Levi, dejó el comedor y tomó el maletín.

—¡Es tarde! ¡Me marcho!

—Espera, olvidas algo.

Eren se detuvo en la puerta y sonriendo dio la vuelta para mirar a su esposa. Cerró los ojos y junto los labios.

—Mi adorable esposa va a darme un besito antes de ir al trabajo. ¡muack, muack, muack!

Una bolsa de papel lo golpeó en la cara.

—Tu almuerzo, idiota.

… Más tarde, en la cafetería de la oficina…

—Desde que me casé mi vida ha mejorado mucho, Jean, deberías casarte también –Eren abrió el paquete y encontró una manzana, una naranja y una sopa instantánea.

—Viendo lo que tienes que almorzar todos los días, prefiero dejar eso del matrimonio a un lado.

—Mi esposa tiene la casa limpia y plancha mis camisas, también es ordenado y….

Presumido Pensó Jean mientras Eren hablaba y hablaba sin parar sobre las virtudes de su esposa. —Tener una esposa es una gran responsabilidad, todavía soy joven y apenas puedo mantenerme a mí mismo, imagina si tuviera que mantener a una esposa. El dinero no alcanzaría.

Eren guardó silencio y escuchó a Jean, no estaba de acuerdo con esa afirmación, para él haberse casado con el Gerente Demonio Levi, era lo mejor que podía sucederle en la vida.

—¿Irás a la convención de este año? –Jean jugó con los palillos sin terminar su almuerzo.

—¿La convención? –Preguntó desentendido.

—La convención anual de anime y manga. Este año el grupo de Visual Kei "Los Ponis Policías" harán una presentación en vivo, y todos esperan la firma de autógrafos del Titan Colosal y la famosa reina Historia hará una presentación en vivo de sus mejores cosplay...

—¿La reina Historia? ¿De verdad? ¿La que aparece en todas esas fotos en internet?

—Sí, ¿qué no lees las noticias? ¡Está de gira!

Eren había olvidado la fecha del evento, antes de casarse no se había perdido una sola convención, siempre gastaba el dinero en cosplay y se divertía con sus amigos, pero ahora, todavía recordaba que Levi le prohibió gastos extra porque los gastos de los destrozos de su última transformación en titán cargaron todas las tarjetas. En otras palabras, Eren no tenía un centavo para comprar un nuevo cosplay.

—¿Irás con Armin y Mikasa al evento, verdad?

—Eh, sí… claro… no me lo perdería por nada…. –respondió dudoso.

El problema era cómo convencer a Levi para que le diera permiso para comprar un nuevo cosplay.

Eren llegó a casa después del trabajo y encontró a su esposa en la cocina.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero qué bien huele!

—¡Mentiroso! ¡Huele a quemado! –Levi colocó la cena en la mesa. Efectivamente estaba quemada.

Eren sonrió y observó la cartera de Levi sobre la mesa. La tarjeta de crédito brilló a sus ojos y no pudo resistir la tentación de tomarla entre sus manos.

"Si trabajo duro podré pagarla antes que Levi caiga en cuenta de que he gastado un poquito de dinero en el cosplay" Fue lo que pensó guardando la tarjeta en el bolsillo, aprovechando que su esposa estaba sirviendo la sopa.

—No has comido nada.

—Este… Esposa, es que no tengo apetito –dijo nerviosamente, sabía que si Levi lo descubría estaría frito.

—Debes alimentarte –Dijo tomando los palillos para meterle toda la comida en la boca por la fuerza. –No pasé dos horas metido en la cocina para nada.

Eren decidió que mejor obedecía. Conociendo el carácter de su esposa, era mejor no provocar que se enojara.

Trató de llevar una rutina "normal", todo para no levantar sospechas. Se sometió a todos los caprichos de Levi, que no eran muchos, solo no hacer desorden en la casa y ayudar con la limpieza.

Pasaron los días y todo continuó su ritmo normal. Eren se las arregló para asistir a la convención y vestir su cosplay de "soldado de la legión de reconocimiento", no ganó el concurso, el premio se lo dieron a una tal Ymir. Al menos le quedarían las fotografías del evento que más había esperado durante el año y también el autógrafo de la reina del cosplay, la maravillosa Historia. Eran lindos recuerdos, lástima que no pudiera llevarlos a casa.

Al terminar el evento se apuró en volver a casa no sin antes ocultar toda la evidencia en casa de Armin. Mikasa hubiere ayudado un poco, pero todavía no le perdonaba que se hubiera casado con "ese enano jefe demonio", así que se negó a ayudar a Eren a encubrir la travesura.

Y todo hubiera salido a la perfección si no fuera porque varias semanas después la esposa Levi Jaeger recibió en la puerta de su casa un sobre y aterrorizado observó que la deuda de la tarjeta en lugar de disminuir había aumentado considerablemente.

" _Debo reducir los gastos, creo que este mes compraré solo la mitad de unidades de Windex®, por supuesto que no debo decirle nada a Eren al respecto, quedamos en reducir los gastos en productos de limpieza hasta terminar de pagar la deuda… Pero ese trapero mágico y ese robot quitamanchas estaban en oferta de televisión, a propósito, ¿dónde dejé la tarjeta de crédito?_ "

—¡Oh, esposo! ¡Qué bueno verte en casa! –Dijo cuando vio a Eren regresar del trabajo –¿No quieres ducharte después de un duro día de trabajo?

—¿Eh? ¡Claro esposa! ¡Vamos a bañarnos juntos!

—No. Ahora no. Debo terminar la limpieza y preparar la cena –La verdad, es que necesitaba terminar de hacer cuentas sobre los gastos de la tarjeta de crédito o no podría dormir en toda la noche. Empujó a Eren hacia el baño–Disfruta tu baño, querido…

Volvió a lo del informe de gastos de la tarjeta de crédito con calculadora en mano.

—¿Zoe's Fashion Online? ¡500 dólares! ¡Mierda! ¡Es un robo! ¡Debe haber un error!... Me quejaré mañana con los del banco.

Eren no imaginó lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir cuando al día siguiente, su cándido y elegante esposa lo estaba esperando con la espumadera en la mano y las cejas fruncidas.

—¿Así que Zoe's Fashion Online? –Preguntó lentamente.

Eren tragó saliva y apretó los párpados.

—Quiero verlo.

—¿Eh? –Escuchar que su esposa le hiciera ese pedido lo dejó con la boca abierta. Esperaba que Levi reaccionara, diferente.

—Anda, cariño, ponte el disfraz ese y muéstrame…

—No es un disfraz es un cos… –No terminó la frase, mejor no hacer enojar a Levi, más cuando este le tiró la evidencia en la cara.

—Si supieras lo gentil que es Armin cuando se le enseña un puño cerrado…

"Debí convencer a Mikasa" –Pensó Eren, tomando la bolsa con el traje, derrotado, fue directamente a cambiar sus ropas, si Levi quería verlo haciendo cosplay, él haría cosplay, todo fuera para evitar que el enojo de su cortés y bien educado esposa incrementara.

—¿Así que en esa cosa gastaste el cupo de la tarjeta de crédito?

Eren apretó de nuevo los párpados mientras Levi lo examinaba meticulosamente.

—¡Eres un irresponsable!

Eren cayó de rodillas ante su esposa.

—Esposa, no me dejes –Le dijo suplicando –Prometo trabajar muy duro para pagar todas las deudas. Pero no me dejes.

Levi guardó silencio y se cruzó de brazos.

Inicialmente pensó que le daría una paliza a su marido por irresponsable e infantil. Después recordó que eso del infantilismo era algo que adoraba del mocoso y por eso siempre cedía a sus caprichos, además si Eren descubría el depósito de Windex® y los productos de limpieza de las tv compras no tendría el derecho de quejarse por los gastos de Eren.

La deuda de la tarjeta era culpa de los dos. Y él Levi esposa de Jaeger tenía que comportarse como un hombre justo. O por lo menos intentarlo. Castigaría a Eren para que aprendiera a no hacer compras a sus espaldas.

Se sentó cruzando las piernas, mirándolo serio, con los brazos cuzados.

—Baila.

—¿Eh?

Levi colocó algo de música y se quedó mirando los ojos alucinados de Eren. De verdad, no podía negarle nada a esos brillantes ojos y esa hermosa sonrisa que lo conquistaron.

Eren no imaginó que su recatado y pudoroso esposo le pidiera eso. Su mente se preparó para una paliza, pero no para un baile erótico. Bueno, Eren no era precisamente erótico, entre abrió la boca y babeó imaginando a Levi haciendo cosplay de "neko-kawaioso-ecchi" solo para él. Tendría que buscar alguna manera de convencerlo para después, porque ciertamente ahora no era ese el momento para pedírselo.

Comenzó moviéndose con torpeza y Levi recordó el motivo por el cual no solía salir a bailar con Eren, era demasiado patoso, pero estaba bien que hiciera eso. Mientras Eren se agitaba como mosco en el agua, Levi pensó que como Señora Jaeger tenía la responsabilidad de quitarle el mal vicio del cosplay. Entonces la capa del vestuario le cayó encima, y después la chaqueta y la camisa.

Tal vez debería volver a la definición de castigo que le enseñaron cuando niño, porque al parecer Eren tomo aquello como un premio. Fue quitándose la ropa hasta quedar como la naturaleza lo trajo al mundo y se sentó en su regazo y comenzó a besarlo.

—Esposa, perdóname… Lo siento, lo siento, los siento. –Y por cada vez que decía "lo siento" iba besándole de esa manera que lo hacía estremecer.

—Ya está bien. Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer. No te quiero volver a ver gastando el dinero en esos ridículos disfraces para que andes por ahí…

—Lo que tu digas esposa querida.

Eren sonrió feliz porque nuevamente su fiel y elegante esposa le había perdonado, para compensar le quitó el delantal y el resto de la ropa.

—Eren, es temprano todavía. –dijo en uno de sus ataques de pudor típicos.

—Tu comenzaste esto, así que debemos arreglarlo además me tienes...

No terminó la frase, no había necesidad, Levi ya lo había notado, así que se aferró a los brazos de Eren y dejó que lo cargara hacia la habitación. Él también tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero no iba a decirlo.

No llegaron a la habitación, porque el bruto de Eren tropezó y cayeron de bruces por ahí…

—No aguanto más. Voy a comerte a besos. –Eren besó apasionadamente los labios de Levi.

—No te tomes esas atribuciones y…. ¡Ah! ¿Dónde crees que estás tocando?

—Ya ha oscurecido y estamos acostados. ¿No es el mejor momento para dejar que la naturaleza siga su curso?

—¡Tch! ¿Aquí?

—¡Sí!

—No quiero hacerlo tendido en la alfombra, va a ensuciarse.

—Pero tengo muchas ganas. Mira.

—Saca ese dedo… No, mejor sigue así, así… así…

—Eres tan caliente, mi amor.

—¡Tch! Solo soy una esposa complaciente.

—Mentiroso… ¿Te gusta así?

—¡Oh! ¡Eren!

—Y esa es solo la puntita. ¡uh!

—¡Ay! ¡Pero qué delicia!

—Voy a llevarte al límite esposa… Te lo haré toda la noche, hasta embarazarte.

—¡Idiota! ¡Estoy harto de decirte que los hombres no se embarazan!

—¿Sugieres que te lo siga haciendo?

—Si no lo haces voy a enojarme. Dame más…

—Eres tan glotón. Esposa…

—Ah, ah, ah….

Y en ese apartamento solo se escucharon los quejidos y jadeos de su noche pasional.

Al día siguiente…

—Creo que tengo un calambre en el cuello. –Eren llevó la mano a la nuca y trató de relajarse un poco. Había despertado en el piso, con Levi a su lado.

—Eso sucede por hacer esas cosas en el piso.

—No te quejaste al respecto y hasta pedías más.

—¡Tonterías!... Si me quejé, pero parece que tienes memoria selectiva. Así que… Anda, anda, mejor te levantas, es tarde…

Aquel día, el incansable Eren Jeager llegó a la oficina con el cuello encalambrado por primera vez, pero estaba inmensamente feliz.


End file.
